This invention relates to vibrating screens and more particularly to mobile variably sloped vibrating screens.
The aggregate industry utilizes many styles of screen machines to sort aggregates by size. Most screen machines utilize vibration to agitate the mixture of aggregates to promote separation through various sized openings in the screening surfaces. Sorting is achieved by undersized particles passing through the openings in the screening surface and the oversized particles being retained above the screen surface. These machines usually have some type of vibrating mechanism to shake the unit and its screening surfaces. The vibrating mechanisms usually include an unbalanced weight mounted on one or several rotating shafts which, when rotated, force a cycling motion into the screen machine.
Sometimes a screen is designed to be oriented in various sloped positions. This is frequently found in portable equipment that requires a lower profile for travel, as well as multiple sloped positions, as needed, for various screening applications.
In the past, mobile variable sloped vibrating screens have often operated over a range of angles of inclination; for example, over a range of 10 to 20 degrees of inclination. However, these mobile variable sloped vibrating plants have not been able to operate as horizontal screen plants.
Consequently, there is a need for improvement in mobile sorting systems for variable slope vibrating screens which operate over a wide range of angles including down to 0 degrees of inclination (i.e. operate as a horizontal screen plant).